


Just Messin' Around

by emotionalukeboi



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AHS Coven, Anal Sex, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Fuck Me Heels, Fucking, Let's pretend no one died, Multi, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalukeboi/pseuds/emotionalukeboi
Summary: Misty and Cordelia are engaged. But they don't mind messing around.





	Just Messin' Around

My class was rowdy. The girls were excited. It was Halloween.

"Girls, remember. No magic off the school grounds. And please, get out of here for Halloween. Y'all are always cooped up in here with us. Meet new people. Be young girls!! Just be safe, now. I can't be resurrecting people all night. I got a date myself this evening." The girls awed.

"Is it with the boy next door?" The raven haired girl in the front row asked. Her best friend hit her playfully.

"Oh no, you know she likes girls!"

The blonde next to her raised her hand. "It's the Supreme isn't it? You're going out with the supreme." I smiled and turned away.

"Why, what on Earth would make you think that I would be involved with Miss Cordelia Goode?" I bit my lip to keep myself from smiling. The girls were right after all.

"We see the way you look at her. There's pure seduction in your eyes every time you see-" The girls statement was cut short when our beloved supreme stepped in. She strode over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"What am I interrupting?" The whole room seemed to quake with silence. Suddenly a girl from the back squeaked,

"Are you and Miss Day together?" I moved away from Delia and went to the wall. I started dramatically pretending to bang my head against the wall. Cordelia's laughter spread throughout the room. Her hands found mine as she pulled me away from the wall.

"Well I wouldn't say together but," She held her hand up to reveal the engagement ring I gave her. The girls squealed with excitement.

\--  
Previously

Cordelia was squirming beneath me, pulling me closer. "I need you," She groaned into me. I put my index finger to her lips.

"Not yet baby. I like teasing you. Besides, I have a surprise for you." Her warm, needy hands dipped into my pants and grazed me. "Mm, baby. No. I have something for you." She grinned and pulled me down to kiss her.

"All I could ever want, is right here in my arms." I kissed her gently, then slipped off the bed. I went to the nightstand but before I could reach into the top drawer, Delia pulled me back on to the bed. I was already so turned on. Her protruding hips crashed against mine. Her lips were all over me; on my neck, my lips, my chest. Her hands were clawing at my ass. She kept grinding her perfect little ass into me and the pressure was nearly unbearable. "Baby...I want you to fuck me. I want to ride your hard cock." I was involuntarily rutting against her, but her hands held my hips down.

"Baby...I was going to p-p-OH," Her hands found my cock and she squeezed lightly. I grabbed her by her neck and forced her down to kiss me. My free hand snaked down to her ass which I grabbed with force. "Baby girl, I was askin' you to marry me." Her smug expression fell off of her long face. I leaned over and retrieved the ring from the table. I sat up and kissed her forehead gently.

"Cordelia Goode, my darlin', I am in love with you. Every part of you is perfect. I love your lisp. Your eyes. God your eyes. Your lips. Your ass," I giggled. "I love all of you. And I want to be with you forever. Cordelia, will you marry me?" She wiggled her hips a bit making me shudder.

"If it means I can tease you forever, then yes. Yes, baby, yes!" She squealed. I grabbed her hips and bit my lip. I forced her down onto my hardness. 

 

“Still want me to fuck you?” She groaned then laughed as I rutted up harshly against her core. 

“This IS supposed to be a special moment, but why not top it off and make it a great moment, darling,” She mumbled as her skillful hands made their way down my body, starting at my shoulders, fingers gliding along my breasts raking down my abdomen only to finally hit my crotch. She began to undo the buttons, her eyes filling with lust and power. She knew she had full dominance over me. I was hers and that she knew. Cordelia knew that I would always be hers and that she would always hold dominance over me.

\--

My class had been let out for that day. Halloween was always a priority in the coven. It was the night the descendents of salem, the one day, we could be ourselves. No resentment, no shunning just laughs and giggles. On Halloween everything was either tricks or treats. Not all of our girls went out of course. Some prefered to stay in their secure rooms, fearful of this all hallows eve. The only girls in that night were Zoe and Madison. Delia and I had most of the house to ourselves, which lead us to leave no room free of us. 

\--

BANG BANG BANG.

The white cabinets behind Cordelia were worn down. This wasn’t our first time in the kitchen. Each time her back hit them with a thud they seemed to give out a little more until finally Delia’s back went through a frail cabinet. Delia was covered in sweat and her breathing was ragged. Her hands clutched at my neck forcing me closer. I stopped upon noticing the broken wood. She pressed her forehead against mine and kissed me with force and passion. 

“Don’t you dare stop, Misty Day. Do not stop. Make me cum. Right here on the kitchen counter.” I kissed her, over and over, but I had to pull away.

“Delia, we broke a cabinet.” With a wave of her slender hand, the wood mended itself. I gave my lover a toothy smile, and I started to pound into her again. Her nails were digging into my back. I could feel the blood running down my back. Delia bit her lip to hold back moans. I thrusted into her harder and harder. “Uh uh, baby -”I breathed into her ear between each thrust. “No, darlin’ I want you screamin’ my goddamn damn throughout this house. I want Zoe and Madison to hear your screams. Come on darlin’. Scream for me,” I cooed. She did not hold back. Her eyes shut tight as her legs spread wider. 

“Oh, Misty… BABY-MM fuck me harder baby - god f-f-f-fuCK!”Her hands traveled from my neck to my hips, raking her nails down the entire way. The pressure hurt. I wanted to cum right then and there, but I knew better than to cum without permission. When I felt her warm fluids seeping out, I looked at her. Her head was thrown back, and she was panting. Between pants the only word that left her sweet lips was my name. “Cum for me Misty,” she finally panted. I thrusted deep and hard into her core. I let her ride out the remains of her orgasm as I began mine. I could feel our fluids mixing and I slumped over onto her. Her lips touched everywhere they could reach. My forehead, my cheeks, my nose, my lips, my neck. It was almost like she wanted to kiss every inch of my body. I just stood there, her arms holding me captive. “You’re a good girl,” she whispered to me as she squeezed me gently. Delia thought I was a good girl.


End file.
